Du Arget Aiedail
by Lilly Lovegood
Summary: Eragon's journey and A girls quest to understand. Please let me know if you find any errors so i can correct them in a timely fashion. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_Lilly, Run Now!" the dark haired boy said as he shoved me to the ground. The flaming sword that was aimed right at my head was now aimed at his. The wobbly man had no sign of remorse. The Boy yelled at me to run. So I did."_

I woke with a start; I've been having similar dreams for the past few months. It all started on my birthday when Garrow gave to me the bracelet that I had arrived with, I had thought it had been destroyed. The reason Garrow took it from me was that he did not want the guards of Galbatorix to think that a poor farm girl stole it from someone. But on my 17th birthday he thought it was safe to let me have it. I knew it was late but I had to talk to Roran. For the past months he has been helping me decipher what my dreams mean or if their memories. The only thing we have discovered is I can do magic. He said I have to keep it a secret from everyone including Garrow, even though it caused me pain to do so.

"Roran are you awake, I need to speak with you." I said this in an almost inaudible whisper. I saw him stir and then move up in his bed and shake his head. I walked in and sat down on his bed, it took him a minute to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"So what was this one about?" I didn't want to tell him I was embarrassed but I had to. "Do you want some water you look thirsty?" He just looked at me then stated, "Stop, staling and just tell me." He looked a little agitated but I knew he would not throw me out even if he was mad at me; I was his little sister or so to speak. "Well I was in this room inside a huge castle, there was a boy there we were running around playing something, then this very tall dark man came in with a flaming sword in one hand and a drink in the other. He started yelling and then the next thing I knew he threw the flaming sword at me and then the boy pushed me down and yelled at me to run." He looked at me with a slight smile on his face as he stated.

"Well this is a new one compared to the black dragon ones, or the ones of a man and women fighting. Lilly I think these may be memories because if you think about it that would make sense. Why else would your mother send you away with her best friend, to be raised by a man she does not know, or an uncle that has been forgotten? Then to get you out of a bad place before you get killed like that little boy." He was looking at me with a sincere seriousness in his eyes. I just sat there the boy he died I could not remember. He could not have died it did not feel that way to me, No he was alive out there maybe waiting for the little girl to come back, maybe? If they were memories then how come I did not recognize any of them I did not even know any names? How could they be memories that I could not remember. I started thinking rather hard, and then something came to me I looked down at my bracelet. It was a beautiful silver cuff with one red and one green gem swirling around each other. I had seen It in one of my dreams the boy was in a mass of fabric and he handed it to me but not as I am now, my hand was much smaller and much paler.

"Shh, I hear someone at the door." We got up and walked to the hall and heard Eragon and Garrow talking. I left to go back to my room so that they would not know I was up because Garrow would ask me questions if I was not sleeping. It was better if he did not ask question then I did not have to lie to him which hurt much less than the other. When I got back in to my room I slipped into my bed as soon as I relaxed I was asleep.

Within the next week we worked hard to get everything done as fast as possible, because I had a bad feeling a huge storm was coming, the next day after we had finished a huge storm rolled in just as I predicted, and we realized that the traders may not come this year which is no good thing at all. The next few days we were stuck inside for almost the whole day only to go out and feed the horses but that was not enough time for any of us. I was having more and more dreams each night as if something was drawing nearer and nearer every passing second. On the ninth day I made Eragon go and see if there were any sign of the traders and ten minutes after I sent him out, he came running back with good news that they were here. The next morning we had all the things ready to go to town before dawn. We headed out and it took us half a day to get to Carvahall. When we got there Garrow, Eragon and Roran all went to do there different things so I went to find a trader with a sword that suited me. I went from trader to trader and nothing, that's when I ran into Brom.

"Brom how are you it has been a while hasn't it." He just smiled at me and gave a nod. " I was wondering if I could borrow one of your many books seeing as I have ran out of my own to read." I gave him my biggest smile.

"I can give you a few seeing as I do have some to spare." He said this with and laugh and a smile. We had a short conversation after that then I had to head off to Horst's house to help Elaine with dinner. When I entered I ran straight in to Albriech. As he was helping me from the floor he started to laugh at me and I did not know why. "Well why must we keep meeting like this, Roran might just punch me if I bruise his sister." He said this in between chuckles. I under stood what he meant, every time we saw each other we never actually saw each other at first. We always ran straight into one another. "Well if you would just look where you were going things like this would not happen and you would not be endanger for your looks." I was smiling and laughing as Elaine came in to see what was taking me so long.

When we had finished dinner, we all went to hear stories from the traders, instead it was Brom. He was telling a story of the king and how he had became king, including a bit about the Dragon Riders. It was the most intriguing story I have ever heard from Brom even though I swore I had heard it before but not in the same way. In my head something was different. Maybe I was different. After the story I went up to Brom and wanted to see if I could get those books we had talked about before and he agreed. I gathered them from his tent and went back to Horst's. Garrow and Horst were still in conversation, I was so exhausted that as I sat down I fell asleep. I awoke to Roran laying me onto my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fellow asleep again. That night I dreamt of a black and a red dragon, and a boy who protected me from and dark man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to some noise coming from the room next to mine. It was a singing tap I was groggily deducing what it could be. After a few minutes I got fed up and walked to Eragon's room which was where the sound was resonating from. I opened his door without announcing myself.

"What is that noise you're making I can't sleep, what are those?" On his bed were two large oval stones one was blue with lighter blue veins running through it. The other was green with lighter green veins running through it. They were beautiful but the green one there was something enchanting about it. I could not explain it this stone was as if it was calling to me.

"They are the stones I found in the Spine on my hunting trip. No one knows what it really is. Mertock said it is hollow so I was testing it." He turned back to the green stone and used a chisel against the smooth surface. It made a soft bell type ring. I just had to have one of them.

"Eragon could I have the green one I really like it." I knew it was a long shot but I really wanted it.

"Well I guess you may since I do have two of them." He gave me a slight smile and handed me the green stone.

"Thank you so much Eragon I Love green." I hugged him then headed back to bed. I walked into my room and sat the green stone on my side table, curled up in my straw bed and fell asleep.

_"Tap, Tap, Tap" "Crack"_

I bolted upright there was a rocking sound followed by an almost rhythmic tapping sound. I looked around and noticed that the stone was no longer on my side table. I swung my feet around and put them on the floor when I heard the rocking sound then something warm hit my foot. I lit my candle and looked down. The stone was at my feet rolling around. I heard the tapping sound I picked up the stone and noticed there was a crack in the smooth glassy surface. The stone continued to crack all across the surface. I was so enchanted I could not look away. Then right where all the cracks centered a small piece pop right off. It was not a stone it was an egg I had to tell Eragon as soon as I could.

I quickly picked up the egg and gingerly placed it on top of my bed. I sat and watched after a few squeaks a small dark green head shot right out of the hole and shattered the rest of the shell into small pieces.

I sat so still I thought my limbs would be frozen for all eternity. I watched as this small thing stumbled around trying to get all of the shell off. As it started cleaning it's membrane off its wings I realized what it was. A dragon a real dragon, it was an emerald green baby dragon with beautiful eyes that looked right up at me.

I heard a sequel come from Eragon's room and a small thud. I deducted that Eragon all ready knew that the stones were not stones but dragon eggs. The dragon started walking around my room and ran right in to my bed post it squeaked and jumped back as I moved it looked at me and stared. I slowly reached out to pet it, when I touched its nose with my wrist a very strong bolt of icy energy surged through my veins as if it were the strongest flame imaginable. I fell to my knees and grabbed my forearm and my eyes welled with pain. Every inch of my body ached and felt as if I was lit on fire.

After what seemed like an eternity my normal warmth came back to my skin and I whole body was a tingling numb sensation. I looked down to where the pain had originated on my right wrist. On it was a rounded star that was shimmering on my skin. My wrist itched and burned like a bite.

I crumpled in to a heap at the foot of my bed. The dragon just circled me. As I laid there I was trying to understand what was happening to me when all the fog left my brain and suddenly my brain was muddled with so many thoughts I felt as if I was going to float away.

I recoiled from the contact of my dragon and looked at it. She then came up and started rubbing my leg I was happy that no more pain occurred just a slight tingling.

All of a sudden I got the biggest urge that I had to eat because I was starving. I Stood with slight difficulty and walked to my door. I turned back and saw my dragon looking at me as she lay on the end of my bed. I turned and continued to the kitchen to grab some meat for her.

As I was walking I realized that I had to name her something, I didn't even know if it was a girl but that's just what it seemed like to me.

When I walked into the kitchen I ran into Eragon. He had a lot of dried meat in hid hands. I didn't know what to say but I had to say something to him.

"Eragon, it's a Green Dragon." I said this with awe in my voice.

"Yeah, Mines Blue you want some meat for it?" He sounded just as shocked as I was. I shook my head and he gave me half of his handful. He spoke again.

"So I think we should get up early and talk them to the woods and make them a home so that we don't have to explain to Garrow and Roran why we have two dragons in the house and so there is less chance of anyone finding out what do you think?" What he was saying made a lot a sense I had to agree I did not want anyone to get into trouble or get hurt.

"Yes that sounds really good to me if I'm not up just come in and wake me." We said goodnight and went to our own rooms to feed our dragons.

As I walked into my room the dragon was pacing on the window sill. When it heard me enter it looked up at me and stopped pacing. All of a sudden I felt my mind go all spacious like I was in a very long and empty room. Once again I got the very strong desire that I was starving. I walked over and sat on my bed; the dragon jumped down and stumbled towards me. I ripped off a piece and hung it from my hand for it to take it. The dragon gingerly reached up with its long muzzle and snapped it right out of my hand. The dragon ate it hungrily I ripped up the rest of the strips in to small pieces then laid them on the foot of my bed I pulled up my blankets and curled up started to fall asleep.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was a scale warm thing crawl under my arm and nestle in between me and the bed.

"Lilly, Lilly wake up please we have to go before Garrow wakes." I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up and then suddenly realized the dragon, it was missing. I started looking around frantic when Eragon grabbed my arm; I looked up at him when he said.

"There at the end of the bed playing." He had a small bemused smile etched across his face. I gave a huge sigh and swung my feet over the edge of my bed. The floor was icy with the early morning frost.

I carefully walked behind my screen to change. As I changed Eragon asked me if I had any fabric we could use for the dragons hut insulation. I had some old fabric for mending so when I was finished changing I gathered it.

I grabbed the dragons and the bundle of fabric and put them inside of my coat to keep them warm. We crept through the house with silent steps. We were almost out side when my dragon started to squeak quit loudly. I was so scared that Garrow or Roran would wake up because of the noise. We both froze as I tried to quiet my dragon. After a minuet she finally settled down.

Outside it was beautiful there was fresh fallen snow and everything was just so crisp. The dragons were looking around wildly at there new surroundings. Eragon and I Smiled bemused smiles as we watched them squirm in my arms. We headed into the dark forest looking around for some where we could hide them. After a little while we found a Rowan standing alone in a small clearing I sat the dragons down and Eragon and I tried to figure out what to do next.

Eragon pulled out some stray layers of leather and made two harnesses for both of the dragons. We started constructing a hut small enough to be over looked and big enough for both of the dragons. After a couple of minuets we had accomplished what we had aimed for. I put some fabric on top to make a roof, and the rest in side for insulation. Eragon put some meat in the hut to coax them into the hut. I picked up my dragon and placed it in side. Mine went in with out a fuss but when Eragon tried his argued a bit but then gave in. We made sure that they were both safe and then tried to make them stay. I reached out with my mind and felt the dragon I pressed upon him the importance on staying in or close to the hut. I felt understanding in my mind and retreated back into my own.

Eragon and I left them there in hopes that when we came back around they would still be there. We got back just in time for Garrow and Roran making breakfast. We continued with our chores all day. I finished before Eragon so I headed out to the tree. It took me a little longer to get to the tree than it had earlier that day. As soon as the dragons heard me coming they bolted out of the hut and ran towards me as far as the leads would let them. I looked and all the meat was gone and there were feathers every where. I guess they can hunt.

After a week the dragon was up to my elbow. She was getting so big really fast. I untied my dragon and moved her closer to the farm but pressed upon her that she is to have no other contact with people that look like me except Eragon and the other dragon. It under stood much faster than it has before.

"I guess that means we are learning each others minds quit well." I giggled at the thought of something knowing me better than anyone else. The next few months the dragon got bigger and bigger every week soon it was larger than I was. Eragon's dragon was doing the same thing. After the two months the dragon was large enough to ride. I was talking to my dragon and trying to think of names when Eragon told me he had talked to Brom and he had given him a list of names. While Eragon was going through the list I noticed that they were all boy names. He had named his dragon Saphira; it was the only girl name so I let him have it. I sat with my dragon and tried thinking of names then out of nowhere a name came to me, Sona. The dragon looked at me then for the first time spoke to through my mind.

"Yes, my name is Sona."

By the time I made it home it was way past sun set, and I knew that they had started without me. Walking in to the kitchen everyone went silent, and looked at me. I could see sadness on Eragon's face, and Roran was worried and Garrow was just blank. All of a sudden Garrow turned to Roran and asked when he would be leaving. Leaving why would Roran be leaving, where was he going, I had clearly missed something big.

"Leaving Roran when, where are you going? Why, why are you leaving?" I pulled out my chair and sat down. I tried to look less sad then what I was. Roran and Garrow continued to speak ignoring my questions. When everyone was finished talking I stood forgetting that I had not eaten since that morning. I left the house to go for a walk. After a few minutes I started to notice light foot steps behind me not thinking of whom it could be I slowed my pace, and turned abruptly striking them in the face. I was preparing to hit them again if they were going to fight. They were mumbling something when I got closer and realized that it was Roran.

"Roran, what are you doing? You know to never sneak up on me. Are you okay, here let me help you?" Still holding his nose he stood straight while saying. "No it's fine I guess I deserve that, I should have told you first about my leaving." He walked over to a log and sat against it, and motioned for me to do the same. I understood why he was leaving he was old enough to be drafted, none of us wanted that. He needs this to start a life of his own, but I was selfish and would miss him who else could help me remember.

"Lilly listen to me okay? I know what you're thinking if I leave will you be able to remember. You will one day you will remember everything, and you will find your family and that boy. You just need to find the boy that had that necklace, and keep yours."

He hugged her then left her to her thoughts. She sat alone on the edge of the woods for a long time, before finally falling asleep. She awoke slightly to a large winged creature covering her.

Two weeks went by extremely fast. The atmosphere in the house had drastically changed, it felt lonely and sad. Roran would be missed but we had to move on he was leaving today, and nothing would change that. Breakfast was silent no one wanted to voice that this would be the last breakfast that we would have together. When everyone was finished Roran gathered his things and I grabbed my coat for town. While Garrow was saying his goodbyes he fixed Eragon and I with a stern gaze then addressed us all.

"Don not think that I forgotten you Lilly, Eragon. I have words for you all of you. It's time I have said them, as you are entering the world. Heed them and they will serve you well. First, Let no one rule your mind or body. Take special care that you thoughts remain unfettered. One may be a free man and you be bound tighter than a slave. Give men your ear, but not your heart. Show respect for those in power, but don't follow them blindly. Judge with logic and reason, but comment not. Consider none your superior, whatever their rank or station in life. Treat all fairly or they will seek revenge. Be careful with your money. Hold fast to your beliefs and others will listen." He paused shortly and looked at Lilly then back to the others before he continued. "Of the affairs of love . . . my only Advice is Be honest, and never give up. That is your most powerful tool to unlock a heart or gain forgiveness. That is all I have to say." He seemed a little saddened after his speech.

Roran and Garrow hugged one last time before we all set out. Walking as the sun rose it made me think of something that was not right it did not fit in my memory. It started to happen again the headache, and dizziness. I grabbed for something and got a hold of Eragon. We all stopped, the last thing I saw before the memory over took me, was myself falling to the ground.

_A large room with tall windows but they weren't bright with the sun yet. There was a large bed on one side and it was covered in green silk blankets. I turned to the sound of my name being called by a boy, the same boy in all of my dreams. But he was not a boy anymore he was a man. He came walking through the door while saying "Lilly, The sun is going to rise, you better get ready your father wants you in his study. You need to hurry so he won't get mad again." He left and I was still standing in front of the window. Walking towards the bed noticing an outfit lay on top, I slipped it on, and when I looked down I was not little anymore I was as I am now. I knew where I was going but it looks so unfamiliar. I reached a door that I was assuming was a study. I noticed and dark man in a chair as I opened the door. When it closed the dark man spoke. "Lilly I understand that you have been disobeying my orders and leaving the castle to roam the grounds with Murtagh. I will not stand for this, it will stop immediately. Do you understand me?_

The memory ended, but it was not a memory at all. Eragon and Roran had a lot of questions but I would not answer them until we were walking again, I did not want Roran to be late and lose his chance. While we were walking I told them everything that I saw. Roran realized that this was a vision not a memory.

"Lilly you need to remember that man's face, and what was the name that was said. It gets you a step closer to finding your family and who that boy is." I had not really thought of that it really does get me closer to my real family. While trying to remember his name we were reaching the outskirts of town. Brom he would know what to make of this all I had to get to Brom's fast. That's when the name popped back into my head, Murtagh that was it. Before I left them I said my goodbyes to Roran and told Eragon where I was going, and then took the path to the other side of town to Brom's.

During the Journey to Brom's Sonia contacted me. I jumped because it was so abrupt. "What is wrong you were in pain and then you seem sad or worried? Who is that man?" She had a list of questions when I realized that she had to be slightly near for this to work, I started to panic and asked her where she was. "I'm hidden in the woods but something is off, wrong somehow but I do not know. You should get inside and stay there." She was right something was really wrong and I could not figure it out what was this feeling I was having in my gut? I told her to be safe and to hide; she might have to take care of herself but to stay as near as she could.

The clearing that Brom's house sat upon was in sight so I rushed to get there. I knocked on the door but it took him some time to answer. I did not wait for him to invite me in I walked right by him.

"Brom I have to talk with you, I have questions that I think only you can answer."


End file.
